


After Dark

by superheroine



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, Fluff, Gen, Late at Night, Loki misses Thor, Loneliness, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Worry, late night visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheroine/pseuds/superheroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four moments between Thor and Loki after dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is based off a particular fanart. You can find the inspiration for the first chapter here: http://sasaluc.deviantart.com/art/Sleep-345628578

When Thor and Loki were young, they shared a bedroom.

When Loki was young, he could not control his magic while he was sleeping, and it amused Thor to no end. It was generally harmless; colorful lights dancing around the room, birds appearing from Loki's dreams and disappearing into smoke a short time later.

It was usually harmless, except when Loki had nightmares. Loki never told Thor about them; he never had to. Whatever he dreamed came into being as an illusion, and this included the bad things. When this happened, Thor would wake him, and the illusion would disappear.

Until.

One night, Loki was dreaming. Thor watched Loki's dream, particularly powerful tonight and thus completely visible, playing out across the room. It had started out simply enough, with the two of them and their friends hunting game. Then Jotun appeared, slaughtering them all. Thor froze in his bed. Loki began breathing faster and dream-Loki  was being suffocated slowly, held against a tree, his friends and Thor dead around him. The Giant spoke, but these illusions had no sound. Thor wasn't sure if this was a blessing or a curse.

Thor slid out of his bed and ran across to his brother. "Loki, Loki, wake up," he said, shaking him urgently. Loki snapped awake, panting and looking around the room before looking himself over, studying his hands. 

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Thor hesitated a moment before saying "I think I'll stay in your bed tonight." and getting under the blankets. Loki gave him a small, shaken smile. Thor hand a hand through Loki's hair. "Sleep, brother."

Loki closed his eyes. No more dreams cast illusions that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by: http://gorechick.deviantart.com/art/Nightly-visit-269680829

Once Thor came of age, both Thor and Loki were given their own rooms. Odin hoped that by separating them, he would avoid fostering their growing dependence on one another, and get both of them to nurture their different talents.

It didn't work, it just made them spend time together sneakily.

Every night, after readying for bed, Thor made sure to leave his window open. His parents never understood it; even on the coldest of nights, Thor left his window open a little bit. Frigga and Odin shrugged it off as an eccentricity.

Every night, Loki left an illusion of himself in his bed and cloaked himself in invisibility, crossing the grounds to Thor's rooms and climbing in that open window. 

The two of them would sit and talk for hours, and sometimes Loki would just sleep there after making sure his illusion would last the night. No one ever picked up on their late night rendezvous.

When Loki finally did leave, whether late at night or early in the morning, they always did the same thing. Loki would crouch at the window, Thor just in front of him. And they would lean in to each other and touch foreheads, each cupping the other's face. By the time Thor looked up at him, Loki would be gone.

They shared secret smiles during the day; nights were their favorite time of day.

They never questioned it. It was just how things were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: http://gorechick.deviantart.com/art/Apart-314265707

Odin had sent Thor to another realm for diplomatic purposes. Thor hadn't particularly wanted to go, and diplomacy was more Loki's forte, but it was his duty as the firstborn son. The meetings were to attempt to resolve issues between that realm and Asgard before war could break out. He hadn't been allowed to take his armor or any weapons save Mjolnir. The meetings should have lasted four days.

He had been gone nearly a week.

Loki sat in Thor's rooms, leaning against a wall beneath a window. It was drizzling outside. He held Thor's helmet in his arms, and his knees were pressed against it. He missed Thor. Most of their friends weren't really _their_ friends, they were Thor's. When Thor was gone, they paid him no attention. 

When Thor was gone, he was alone.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter inspired by: http://gorechick.deviantart.com/art/Sleeping-brothers-310041129

Odin had tried, but he hadn't stopped the codependency between Thor and Loki.

Now, with Odin deep in the Odinsleep, they had moved back into one room. 

This time they shared a bed.

Frigga didn't care; as long as they were happy, she didn't mind their dependence on one another. With this knowledge, they felt safe in sharing both a room and a bed. 

Neither man could bring themselves to care about the anger and disappointment Odin would undoubtedly carry once he awoke. Not when they slept so soundly together, with Thor's arms around Loki's chest and Loki's hands lying gently atop them.

Odin would be furious, but finally, Thor and Loki were content with their arrangements.


End file.
